A New Life
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: This takes place after the uprising and President Snow has finally been killed once and for all. But Katniss isn't used to her new life, and definitively not when Peeta starts to take over her heart again. What will happen to them? NOTE: This leads UP to the epilogue in the last book. I'm just filling in the blanks.
1. Prologue

_**Hey Guys! So I made a new story about after the Hunger Games and President Snow was killed, what Katniss and Peeta did after that, and how it became the epilogue in the last book!**_

_**NOTE!I do NOT own any of these characters' names, or any of that stuff. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Prologue_**

I look at the cameras. Peeta watches me closely to make sure I don't do anything rash, when the truth is, I feel like I am about to throw up. This is the last interview with Caesar Flickman that I will ever have in my life. They promised that, but, then again, they did promise a lot of things, that, unfortunately never came true. Caesar had just finished interviewing the other tributes that were still alive from the uprising and from the Games, and now it was our turn.

Caesar dabs his eyes and says, "So, Katniss, I'm sorry to hear about your miscarriage."

I look at him and say, "I am too, Caesar, I am too." and bury my head in Peeta's shirt. His shirt gets soaked from my tears, and Caesar has to stop a moment for me to collect myself together to continue.

Caesar clears his throat and continues, "So, um, Peeta, how does it feel to have Katniss back in your arms, eh? Now that our two star-crossed lovers are back together." The audience claps and cheers, but you can tell their hearts aren't into it. They'll all miss us, since we will go back to our lives and they'll never hears of us again. But we've started to get into their hearts, and of course they'll never forget about the Haymitch incident the day I volunteered for my dead sister.

Peeta shifts in his seat and says, "Well, it's great all right, but I think we will be crying for awhile for all of the people that were lost. But I'm glad to have my beautiful wife and fire girl back with me." He looks at me and gives me a sad wink.

Caesar sighs happily and says, "Well Katniss, anything left to say? You'll be our only Girl on Fire, I'll tell you that now." He smiles at the audience and they cheer.

Caesar, Peeta, and the audience all look at me. I take a deep breath and say, "There's no place for a Girl on Fire anymore Caesar."

And everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1 And everything was alight with

_**Chapter 1: 'And everything was alight with fire.' :TG**_

_**POV of Katniss**_

Darkness. That's all I see. Invisable branches snag my beautiful wedding dress that Peeta bought for me. I keep running when all of the sudden I hear it. Peeta's screaming in pain. I scream for him, but his scream comes from all around me. All of the sudden the screaming stops and I hear growling from mutts. I turn and start running again, and then suddenly the scene changes. I'm at the Cornicopia from my first Games, and everyone that was killed in the Games are running towards me, making death threats to me. Even little Rue, which breaks my heart. She's in on it too. Then all of the sudden, they grow snouts and drop to the ground running. I scream for Peeta to come save me, but all I get is nothing. I look around and see him lying on the ground, in a pool of blood coming from his leg. I race over to him, and see that his eyes are closed and I can't tell if he's breathing or not. I fall on top of him and start sobbing, begging fot him not to leave me. All of the sudden, his eyes snap open and he looks at me. I hold my breath, waiting. A slow smile creeps opon his face, and he reaches up to touch my cheek. I smile. His eyes turn cold and he grabs my neck and starts trying to choke me. The mutts are now opon me, and they start tearing at my flesh. I scream and start crying, begging Peeta to stop, to save me, but it's useless, he's in that place, where there's no enemy but me. Only me. Which breaks my heart into a million bits. I close my eyes, and wait for the end to finally come.


	3. Chapter 2 And you say that your heart

**Chapter 2:'And you say that your heart was broken' :TG**

**_POV of Peeta_  
**

I recline back in my favorite chair my father had given to me. Finally I could relax with no phone calls from the doctor. And I could think of all that I had done. My family had been burnt to a crisp because of me. Well I guess that serves them right for not caring if I would have made it back home alive. I sat up-right in my chair, startled at what I was thinking. I guess I should move on with the list. What's next? Oh yes. Everytime that I look out of my window, I see ashes, just ashes of what was once my home-town. That's because of me too. And Katniss...

Katniss.

Oh God, I was in love with her.

I've been watching her ever since she had fainted at our interview. She had looked pale when she had said "There's no place fot a Girl on Fire anymore Caesar." or something like that.

What the heck did that mean?

I was pondering this when all of the sudden, I heard someone scream. I bolted upright out of my seat, grabed my jacket, and ran out of the house. Haymitch had beat me to it. He was rushing around, trying find who it was before the Peacemakers came and got whoever was screaming.

I bolted up to him, and bent over to catch my breath.

"Haymitch." I wheezed.

But if he heard me, he made no sign to tell me that.

I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"HAYMITCH!" I yelled.

He jumped and took a swing at me with his knife. I dodged it easily and said, "Where's Katniss?"

Haymitch's faced drained of color, as he said, realizing, "You don't think...that the Peacekeepers are torturing her right now? Do you?"

I felt my knees start to buckle as I yelled, "Oh God no! Please not her! Please!"

If the Peacekeepers find out that you have problems from the Games or the Capitol, they will personally torture you, because they think that a weakling must be eliminated. Katniss has been having bad dreams that have included screaming, so i've stayed with her to hide her screaming. But she hasn't been having them lately, so i've stayed back home. I just hope my mistake doesn't have Peacekeepers in it right now.

Haymitch and I race into her house, and stop to listen.

"I don't hear-"Haymitch starts to say before he is interrupted by a scream of "NOOOOOO! PEETA! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOO!" from Katniss.

I bolt up the stairs, with Haymitch hot on my heels, and I burst into her bedroom door. All that I see is Katniss is practically strangling herself in her sheets. Katniss is wimpering, so I pull up a chair by her desk and sit by her taking her hand. She immediatly calms down.

Haymitch shakes his head sadly and sighs, "Poor girl. Those dreams will be the end of her. And, sadly, this is just the beginning of years to come." he turns, and starts making his way downstairs, back to his house.

Katniss gasps, so I look down at her. She has a pained, yet, scared expression on her, nomally calm, sleeping face. I wonder what she's dreaming of this time. It breaks my heart in two whenn she has these dreams, becuase she's always so scared the next couple of days, and she's not like herself at all.

Katniss chokes back a cry and starts screaming, "PEETA! NOOOOOOO! HELP ME! NOOOOOOO! She ends that with a strangled note, and starts thrashing in her bed. I realize with a jolt, that if she moves any farther, then she will strangle herself.

I sigh sadly, and caress her cheek. She jerks at my contact, so I gently shake her shouler and whisper, "Katniss, wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up, honey."

She jerks awake, and she looks at me with wide, frightened eyes. She opens her mouth to scream, but I press my lips against hers. She fights me and screams, but I just hold her in place. She's warm with fever, and I know that she's sick again, and is hallucinating. Her lips are dry and chapped, and her hair is drenched with sweat. But I don't care. I love her for the way she is. My Katniss.

She stops fighting me, and body goes limp underneath mine from pure exhaustion. I press my lips harder against hers, and she moans. She starts shaking with sobs, so I end the kiss, and pull her against me.

I hold her against me until she finally falls asleep again. I stay with her the entire night, stroking her hair, her face. I plan to stay there until she gets better.

_Everything will be alright sweetheart._

_(QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE! I know part of this will be confusing, but I will be explaining this more further in the story. And I'm writing at 4:00 in the morning so I may not make much sense. Write to me if you have questions! Thank you guys so much!)_


	4. Chapter 3 And my life was beginning to

_**Chapter 3: 'And my life was beginning to end':TG**_

_**POV of Katniss**_

_****_"Katniss?"

I groan, and turn my body, but yelp when a sharp pain runs throughout my entire body. I sigh, and open up my eyes a little bit to find Peeta's face in a hazy mist. He looks very worried, though I don't know why he'd be worried. It's not like I'm sick, or anything, and besides, he doesn't even like me!

"Hey." I say, but it sounds more like a croak, than my usual talking voice.

He grimaces and turns, and walks out of the door. I hear him call for somebody, I feel a jolt of worry shock through me. I struggle to get out of my bed. I end up getting out of it, and I stumble out of my bedroom door.

"Peeta!" I call, but it's more like a hoarse whisper. I clear me throat and try again. "Peeta!"

I start to walk down the stairs, just as he's coming up with the District's doctor. I yelp when I lose my footing, and I feel myself start to fall down the stairs. He crys out and catches me. He carries me back to my room, and lays me gently on my bed. I smile at him and just manage out, "Peeta, I-" before I'm taken back into sleep's arms, yet again. I hear Peeta calling out to me, but I can't respond. I'm immobilized. Like I'm in a coffin. I let my dreams take over and wish that they'll be nice, for once.

In my dreams, I see Peeta, standing in a brilliant white tuxedo. He's smiling the most radiant smile that I have ever seen, and it takes my breath away. It's full of love, compassion, and everything that I have ever encountered from him. I walk up to him, and he kisses me, whispering, "Beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful." He turns me, then we're facing a preacher. I realize that we are getting married. I look down at my dress, and gaze at it in wonder. It's the exact dress that I've always wanted, and the dress that Peeta had bought for me in my last nightmare. I look around and gaze in wonder at my audience that is watching. Everyone that I have befriended is there, even the one's that had died. Cinna, Prim, Rue, my prep team, my mom, my DAD, Johanna, Annie with her son, Finnick, Wiress, Beetee, Peeta's mom, dad, and both brothers are there, Peeta's prep team, Foxface, and so many more, that I just can't list them all.

We say our vows, and I whisper 'I do', and we kiss. Peeta whispers to me that he loves me, and I realize that I love him too.

I whisper it back, wishing that I could say it to Peeta's face myself, but I can't.

Because right after we kiss, I fall unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4 I love you I love you

_**Chapter 4: 'I love you, I love you, please don't leave me.':TG **_

_**POV of Peeta**_

I was sitting next to Katniss, holding her hand, when I first felt her stir.

I lean over her face and whisper, "Katniss?"

She groaned, and had rolled away from me, but thought better of it, and rolled back. She opened her eyes, and had croaked out, "Hey."

She had sounded terrible, so terrible, that I had grimaced. I heard the doctor coming out of Haymitch's house, and I thought I should grab him so he could check on Katniss.

The District's doctor, always comes to the Victor's houses, because we're basically the only ones that can actually pay him real money. So he's ALWAYS over, which can be annoying, but I was grateful for that for today. I looked back down at Katniss, and sighed. I let go of her hand and got up to go get the doctor.

I heard Katniss shifting around upstairs when I called the doctor in. I led him up the stairs, and when I looked up, I nearly froze in shock. Katniss was slowly making her way down the stairs, swaying back and forth dangerously at the edge of the stairs. She shrieked as she lost her footing, and I raced up to grab her before she fell. I grabbed her in my arms and brought her back into her bedroom, laying her gently on her bed. The doctor came in and closed the door. Katniss grabbed my hand and smiled. She opened her mouth, and I leaned in to hear what she was saying. She said, "Peeta, I-" before her eyes rolled up in her head and her arm went limp in my hand. The doctor shoved me out of the way, and I cried out her name. She didn't respond to either of us, and I was starting to think she was dead when I saw her chest moving up and down.

The doctor calmed down, once he realized she was breathing, and began to do tests on her. Haymitch walked into the room and closed the door. I walked over to him, and he whispered, "I saw you bring the doctor in, so I came to see what was the matter."

I nod, and whisper, "She finally woke up, and then she fainted again."

Haymitch shakes his head, and sighs. He's about to say something else, when the doctor calls us over to the bed. He motions for me to come over to him, so I do.

"I need you to inject her with this, so she doesn't fight us, if she wakes up." he says.

He brings out a syringe with a needle at the end, and gestures for me to inject her with it. I grab it with a shaking hand, and my vision turns white. When my vision finally clears, I see that I am flung into a chair, and Haymitch is holding me back. I clear my throat and he let's me go.

"Haymitch, why was I tackled into a chair, and you were holding me?" I ask, rubbing me arms, from where he had held me.

"You had almost killed the doctor and Katniss with the syringe." he says, watching me closely.

I sigh and rub my eyes. It's been happening more often. The flashbacks. I'm about to say something else, when the doctor, makes a strangled noise and gasps.

Haymitch and I turn towards him. My blood ran cold when I saw the doctor's expression.

"What is it?" I ask in a shaking voice.

"She's fallen into a coma." the doctor whispers, his face turning pale.

"And now, there's nothing more I can do for her."

**_"She's going to die."_**


	6. Chapter 5 And now I've realized

_**Chapter 5:'And now I've realized that my life is crashing down opon me'TG**_

_**Haymitch's POV**_

Peeta and I just stare in shock at the doctor. I'm speechless. Katniss, the girl who has survied through tougher things is going to DIE? I look over at Peeta and all of his emotions were showing on his face. It brings back the memory of his first Games, and how he told how much he was in love with Katnis, and asked me about going the star-crossed lovers way.

And now, just a couple of days ago, when Peeta told me he wanted to propose to Katniss. And now the doctor is crushing all of his dreams.

Before I can blink, Peeta's tackling the doctor and holding him in a death grip. Peeta turns him towards his face and screams, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO DIE?"

Katniss stirs at the sound of his voice and moans. I rush over to her side, looking for any signs of consciousness. Her eyes flutter open, bleary from sleep. I turn to tell Peeta, and stop short when I see that he's strangling the doctor still. I rush over and take the doctor out of his hands and say, "Peeta, Katniss is awake. Go to her before she's gone again."

Peeta looks at me and nods, wiping tears from his eyes, and makes his towards her. He kisses her and holds her hand. She whispers something to him and he says back, "I love you too Katniss. Always."

She smiles, and then closes her eyes again. Peeta looks at her for a few moments, then says her name.

No answer.

He says her name again, louder this time, but she still doesn't answer. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her, screaming for her to come back. I rush over and grab his arms. He fights me, so I pin his arms behind his back. He starts sobbing, saying, "Everything's gone, Haymitch."

"I've lost everything"


	7. Chapter 6 A world of darkness suits me

_**Chapter 6:'A world of darkness suits me well' :TG**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_****_I scream as I am thrusted into a boatful of memories. Everything flashes before my eyes, and I am left feeling more confused than ever. Who are all these people? Everything goes black before I hear it.

"Katniss? Can you hear me?"

_**(Sorry this chapter was short. I'm just feel that she should be shorter now on becuase of the coma. It's a minor setback for a little amount of time.)**_


	8. Chapter 7 If i don't remember you,

_**Chapter 7:'If I don't remember you, stay with me anyway. To save me.":TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

**3 months later...**

I look down at Katniss's face, and I almost burst into tears again. Ever since she fell into that damn coma, my life was destroyed. I was just going to ask her to marry me the day after she had her nightmare, but she had gotten sick and fell into that coma.

I hold her hand now, willing it to show any signs of life, any sign at all to show me that she is still with me. I realized this was worthless. I should have given this up 2 months ago, but I hadn't. Part of me refused to believe that she was gone for good.

Haymitch sneaks in silently with the doctor, for her checkup. To see if anything has changed. I get up from my chair and nod my greeting to Haymitch and the doctor.

Haymitch and I stand off to the side, watching Katniss's face. The doctor pokes and prods at her, and finally he moves away. He goes over to wash his hands, and I wait silently, begging that something has changed. That she was going to live.

The doctor finishes washing, and turns toward us , sighing.

"I wish I could tell you something had changed." he said, sounding tired.

"But nothing has changed." he finishes.

"But, it's been 3 months!" crys Haymitch.

"And I'm afraid that she's not going to last much longer." he says, shaking his head sadly.

I'm about to question him on this, when I hear a gasp, and someone moving around in HER BED! I turn fast, and watch in amazment, when I see that Katniss is waking up from her coma! I rush over to her and kneel beside her. I grab her hand and kiss the top of it. Haymitch comes to stand beside me, and the doctor leans over her face and says,

"Katniss. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flutter open, and she peers at us, questionably. I wait, hoping that she'll cry out my name and hug me, or kiss me.

She looks back at the doctor and says,

"Who are you?"

And when she says that, my heart breaks into two.


	9. Chapter 8 And what you said,

_**Chapter 8: 'And what you said, broke my heart. Now it's never the same.":TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

Haymitch, the doctor and I all stare at Katniss in shock. Who are we? _Who are we?_ That STUPID coma! The doctor's face has turned pale, Haymitch looks like he's about to faint, and I bet I look like I'm about to freak. Why did I say that, you may ask, because, when Haymitch looks at me, he tries to pry my hands from Katniss's, I snap at him to back off, and he steps back with a sad, knowing expression on his face. I almost punch him for that, almost, not quite. But trust me, the idea was tempting.

Katniss looks at us closely, then yanks her hand from mine.

"Don't touch me."

I look in shock at her. Now my heart has broken into thousands of little pieces. I get up, hands clenched into fists, and storm out of her room. I race across her yard to my house. I bolt inside, lock the door, and run up to my bedroom. I slam my door shut, and stand there panting. A blood red color comes into my vision, and I know that I'm going to have another flashback.

"HAYMITCH!" I scream.

My mind goes berserk and I start to throw things around. I punch my bedroom door, and pick up my chair. I throw it towards my window and laugh when it shatters. I've turned into a reckless beast, and there's no stopping me.

All of the sudden, a fist on my mind goes slack, and I crumple on my bed.

"Oh, God. What have I done?"

I start sobbing. "Katniss," I wail, "Why have you left me?"

I keep sobbing for a while, and finally sleep takes me out of my torture.

_**{Sorry this chapter was bad. I'm having a writer's block! I'll try to think up of something more interesting!}**_


	10. Chapter 9 There's so much you

**_Chapter 9: "There's so much you could come to know." TG_**

**_Haymitch's POV_**

"Don't touch me." Katniss says. I flinch. I turn to look at Peeta, and his face is chalk white, and he looks as if he has been hit. His face storms with rage, hurt, and sadness. He gets up, and storms out of her room. I hear the front door slam and I start to go after him.

"Peeta!" I yell.

"No." the doctor says, "I need you to help me. Besides, he needs to cool down, and figure out what has happened."

I nod. Katniss struggles under the doctor's hold. He has her arms pinned above her head, and he's trying to inject her with something. Fear trickles into my blood and I grab the syringe from his hold. "What is this?" I hiss. The doctor reachs for it, but Katniss screams Bloody Murder and starts to fight him again. The doctor grunts when Katniss kicks him in the chest. He ties her hands down, and pins her legs so that she can't kick him. The doctor sighs. "It's a drug to calm her down. Put her in a harmless sleep until I am done with the tests."

I hesitate, "So, you're certain that she'll wake up?"

The doctor nods, "It's the sleeping drug you gave to Katniss for Peeta in the Games."

"Oh." I say. I hand over the syringe, and stand back. Katniss looks at the syringe, and puts two and two together. She gasps, and starts to struggle. I put my hand over her mouth, and motion for the doctor to continue. He nods, and plunges the syringe into her arm. The light in her eyes dims right away, and she stops struggling. She closes her eyes, and she falls to sleep. I take my hand off of her mouth and stand back. I am about to ask the doctor what I should do when I hear someone scream, "Haymitch!" I immediately recognized the voice Peeta's. I tell the doctor that I have to go help him, and he nods in understanding. I burst out of Katniss's room and run down the steps. I hear a crash so I pick up my pace. I burst into Peeta's house and hear glass breaking. Someone laughs. I run up the stairs and jump when I hear a thump like someone falling down. I burst into Peeta's room and gasp. His room is a bloody mess, the window broken, vases shattered, and Peeta has fainted in the middle of the room. His hands are bloody. I start cleaning up his room. Once that's done, I pick Peeta up and lay him down on his bed. I wash out his hands and pull the glass shards out too. He moans when I do that. His eyes flutter open.

"Haymitch." he whispered.

I nod, and finish washing his hands.

"She's gone, Haymitch. She's forgotten everything." he says sadly.

"Well then. It'll be your job to remind her of everything." I say, grinning.


	11. Chapter 10 Your eyes see but my shadow

_**Chapter 10: 'Your eyes see but my shadow.'TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

I open my eyes and wince at the light of a new day. I can tell I've been out for a few days. One, my window is fixed. Two, I'm absolutely FAMISHED. I hear voices downstairs, so I get up to see who they are. What I see downstairs is NOT what I expected at all. Katniss is curled up into a ball on my couch, hugging my mother's blanket to her chest. She's also watching the 74th HUNGER GAMES. She hears me shuffling around, and her eyes go wide with terror. She jumps up and quickly starts to explain.

"Um-Peeta-I-um-well-I," she stutters.

I hold my hands up for her to stop. She flinches like I was going to hit her. I gently take her arm and pull her down onto the couch. I grab the blanket from her, and cover her up with it. I take her hand in mine and say, "Why don't you try that again? I won't get mad, and, I have all the time in the world." I smile at her, and the corners of her mouth tilt upward. Right there was my old Katniss. Just for a split second, but I don't care. I'll take whatever I can get. I nod to say that she can continue.

"I was having horrible nightmares, and when I woke up, I didn't feel safe in my house all alone." She's watching me closely, and I nod my head in understanding. She continues, "I came here and knocked on the door. It opened up so I came in. I couldn't find you so I sat down in this chair and fell to sleep because I felt so safe here, like I was at home." she has tears in her eyes, and one stray tear rolls down her cheek.

I reach up and wipe the stray tear away. I pull her close while she cries. When she's done, she pulls back and continues.

"When I woke up, you still weren't awake, so I saw you had some movies. These are some scary movies, and why are you in them?" she asks.

I sigh, and say, "They're called the Hunger Games, and I was drawn to play in them twice. So were you." I hesitate at that last part, unsure of what she'll think.

She just looks at the screen, then hugs me with all her might. "Thank you," she whispers, "I was so confused at the memories, and you have helped me so much. Can you help me with other questions I might have?"

"Sure." I say, "But I have my own question first. Why were you so scared at me when I came down? I mean, you knew I lived here."

She hesitates, then says, "I have these memories of you trying to kill me, and I didn't if they were real or not. I was just scared." she looks at the screen and laughs. We're at the part when Rue is flying through the trees. "Who's that?" Katniss asks.

And this is the beginning of rehab for Katniss's memories.


	12. Chapter 11 Never ever give me baked

_**Chapter 11:'Never, ever, give me baked bread.'TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

_**1 month later**_

_****_Katniss's memories are slowly coming back. But I'm dealing with it. It's fun to teach her new things too. Today I thought it would be nice if she learned how to bake bread. She kept saying she didn't know how to bake, and it would be a disater in the making, but I just shook her off, thinking she was teasing me.

Boy was I wrong.

We start off easily. I show her the basic ingredients, and then I have her mix them. Mistake number one. She can stir alright. Maybe a little to good. She was stirring, when some eggs started to run down the side of the bowl. I lean towards her ear, just as she's stirring and starting to pour flour in as well. Mistake number two. She shrieks at my warm breath on her ear, and the spoon she was stirring with, flings in my general direction. I get egg goo all over my face, along with the flour she was pouring. So I probably had flour all over me and a bunch on my face with the goo.

i wipe the stuff off my face as Katniss is apologizing a mile a minute. She starts backing up as I clear my throat and start walking real slow towards her. My eyes see some leftover eggs, and an idea forms in my head. I take one egg in each hand, and smile a devilish grin at Katniss when her eyes go wide as she realizes what I am about to do.

Ahhhhhh. The fun of baking.


	13. Chapter 12 Eggs are the worst kind of

_**Chapter 12:'Eggs are the worst kind of fun.'TG**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_****_I glance back and forth between Peeta, and the eggs in his hands. My eyes go wide as I realize what he's going to do. I start to apologize, hoping that maybe he won't do what I think he will.

"Peeta, please. It was an accident. You don't have to do this." I smile nervously. I can tell it's not working. He walks closer to me, and he has an evil glint in his eyes. He smiles evilly when I back against the wall, becuase he knows, I have no escape.

He walks right up to me, and I stare at what I can see. His chest. How embarrassing. He grins when he sees that, so he backs up. I hear a crack, and warm gooey stuff falls on my head. Then he grabs the nearest container and dumps in on my head too. It feels like salt, but when I put in to my tongue, I realize that it's sugar!

I grab the melted butter I had mixed and dump it over his head, while screaming, "You idiot! That was sugar! Now it's going to take FOREVER to get out of my hair!"

Peeta's laughing. He grabs the bag of flour and starts to fling some at me, but I dodge it. I grab some whipped cream, and start to shoot it everywhere.

Peeta corners me against the same wall as before, and leans down to my face with his arms on the wall by either side of my face. He grins. I spit out,"Peeta, you will never live this one down." His grin turns into a smile as he says, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this," and I smash my lips against his, and he moans. His arms encircle my waist, and my arms wrap around his neck. He deepens the kiss, and his hands move up to the hem of my shirt. My hands move down his back. I smile against his lips. Perfect. It's all going according to plan. I reach blindly and grab what I was looking for. I move my arms back up to his neck, and I pull the flap of shirt open. I dump the contents of my ice container down his shirt, and he jerks back in surprise. I grin evilly, after he had stopped dancing around, trying to get the ice out. He glances at me, and says, "It's on!"

We hear a bag being dropped to the ground, and we look in surprise to find Haymitch standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. He brings our groceries, and right now, they're laying on the floor. He quickly turns around and walks out of the house. Peeta and I look at each other for a few seconds, then start burst out laughing. I feel something hit my face, and I feel it's bread dough.

It's on, I think in my head, as I fling dough back in his direction, laughing the entire time.


	14. Chapter 13 I'll never want to know

_**Chapter 13:"I'll never want to know." TG**_

_**Haymitch's POV**_

_****_A food splattered kitchen. Equally splattered Peeta and Katniss.

I sigh. I don't want to know.


	15. Chapter 14 There's a dark side of

_**Chapter 14: 'There's a dark side of me that you never knew of.' TG**_

_**Thanks so much to Blob, who gave me the idea for this chapter! Thank you also to Rainbowluck for her awesome reviews and PM! You guys should read her stories sometime! And finally, thank you to all of my readers! I couldn't have done it without you all!**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

I gasp as I wake up from my dream. It was a strange dream, I was in the woods with a boy with dark hair, olive skin, and a stocky build. We were hunting in the woods together, and we were teasing about the Hunger Games. Then I had volunteered for my sister. We weren't joking then.

I look around the room. I had been staying with Peeta, because I was to nervous to go back to my house alone, and Peeta had been so kind and had let me stay with him.

Come to think of it, I don't even know the boy's name that was in the woods with me.

Strange.

I hear someone breathing, and I turn fast in my bed. Right...I was sleeping with Peeta, in case I had nightmares. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

I stare at Peeta for a few moments, then gently disengage myself from his arms. I sneak out of the room, and head down to the living room. I grab my father's jacket, and put on some of Peeta's boots, and head out to the woods.

The wind has a bite to it in the night, and I wrap my jacket around myself tighter. I walk up to the fence that keeps us in. They should knock it down. There hasn't been electricity in it since our new president came into office. I duck down under the fence and make my way inside the woods.

I know Peeta has realized that I have left. I can hear his voice and Haymitch's calling for my in the night. I ignore them and walk farther into the woods.

I find a fallen log, and sit on it. Memories flash back at me at 60 miles per hour. I've already started to get a headache from it. I hear some shifting in the woods, but I ignore it. Animals are always moving around here. I look up and gasp. A man's boot is showing through the underbrush. Then the man steps into the moonlight. I do a double-take. It's the boy I dreamed about, the boy that I had hunted in the woods with. He steps forward, looks at me, and smiles. He holds his arms out for me to walk into, to hug him. But I don't. I vaguely remember him. All I remember, after that time in the woods together, was him leaving me to go to District 2. A bunch of emotions swirl through my head, mostly hurt, abandonment, and being deceived. He lowers his arms, as if hurt, and steps toward me. I step back, and my legs bump against the log.

"Katniss?" the boy whispers, "What's the matter?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"What?" the boy's face changes to confusion, but above all, hurt.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

The boy backs up, as if I had slapped him. Peeta bursts through the trees and stares in total utter shock. His eyes practically bug out as he says, "Gale? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I came back to Katniss." Gale says.

Gale looks at me, and when I had used to feel safety in his gaze, all now I feel is the first instinct to run and hide. Because he will stop at nothing to get me back.

I start back up again, "You came back to-" I shriek as I fall over the log. I fall down a steep slope, head over heels, hitting my head over, and over, and over. Peeta is calling my name, and Gale is running down trying to catch me. My fall stops as Gale grabs my arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream. I punch his arm, and he drops me. By now Peeta has made his way down to us. He lunges for my hand, but it's just out of his reach. I fall down again, and scream when I see a huge rock, about three times the size of me, loom up over me. I slam into the rock, feeling all my bones just snap. My head slams hard against the rock, and the last thing I remember is someone slamming full force into me. I realize that it's Peeta, and he groans as his head hits the rock too.


	16. Chapter 15 Wear a necklace of

_**Chapter 15 'Wear a rope necklace with me.'SC**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_Are you are you,_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three_

_Strange thing did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

The verse plays in my mind as I run, soundlessly through the woods. I keep seeing Gale stare at me. There was something unnerving about his gaze. It reminds me of the song.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I stop to catch my breath. I freeze as a man's voice calls thorugh the woods, singing,

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I push my way through the underbrush to find the voice, and freeze in horror at what I find. Gale is hanging there, with a noose around his neck. He just dangles there, but all of the sudden he locks his bloody gaze with mine. He smiles, then starts to sing again.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

__I look down, and scream. I have a noose around my neck, and I'm hanging there right along side Gale. His dead arms wrap around me, and he pulls me close and whispers, "No matter what you do, I'll find you. I'll never stop loving you."

I struggle to break myself free of his grasp. Then, suddenly, his voice changes, "Katniss? Wake up!"

My eyes flutter open, and I'm gasping, while drenched in sweat. Haymitch's face is leaning over mine, and his brow slants in relief.

"Come Katniss, it's time for breakfast. I'll help you get down there."


	17. Chapter 16 I fear our

_**Chapter 15 'I fear our love is breaking.'TG**_

_**Once again, thank you to all of the readers who have read my story! You guys are awesome! And again to RainbowLuck, who has written many nice things to me. I hope you all will keep reading!**_

_**Haymitch's POV**_

I lead Katniss down to Peeta's kichten, holding her as she takes one step at a time. She's broken her leg and hand on her right side. It's pretty slick having Peeta and Katniss in the same house.

She gets to the bottom stair, and rests for a moment, because she's panting. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the kichten. Peeta's right where I left him, sitting at one of the kichten chairs staring at his half eaten bread. He hasn't said a word since he almost died last night. He's broken his left arm, and twisted his right ankle.

I set Katniss down in the chair next to Peeta, and he doesn't even blink. I go and get some bread, and smear butter and honey on it. I place it on a plate and bring it back to Katniss. She nods her head thanks, and bites in.

I wait until she's finished with her bread, then I get up and grab her plate. I grab Peeta's after I set down Katniss's and say, "If you didn't like the bread Peeta, you could have just said so!"

A ghost of a smile lights up on Peeta's lips, but then it's gone. I sigh. I pick up Katniss again, then place her down on the couch in the living room. I go back, and stand in front of Peeta. "Bark once for Yes, pick me up Haymitch, or bark twice for no." I joke.

No answer.

"Oooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy, I'll take that as a yes."I say. I pick up Peeta, and drag him into the living room. I place him on the couch next to Katniss, and move over to the chair right next to the couch. I just sit for a few moments staring at Peeta, who seems as if he's in a trance, and Katniss, who is sitting there, wincing as her leg gets moved in the right position for her.

I clap my hands together, and am prided with Katniss jumping up, shocked. I grin an evil grin on the inside.

"So, what great, evil, mysterious thing happened last night that involved you two getting banged up to the max, and one of you staring around, as if the world is ending right before your eyes?" I say, getting right down to business.

Katniss has a confused expression on her face, and Peeta just sits there. I sigh and roll my eyes inwardly as I think that I have the worst bunch of victors. EVER.

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize that it's Peeta, who said something.

"Gale." is the only thing he says.

And my jaw drops to the floor.


	18. Chapter 17 Your words strike

_**I know how much I've been blabbing on in the last few chapters, but I want you all to know how much I appreciate your kind words and reviews! I've had over 2,000 views so far! That's great! I didn't think this story was that great! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 17:'Your words strike fear to my beating heart.' TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

Katniss slips away from me. I lung to grab her hand. I start to fall. Gale grabs my arm and pulls me to his face, whispering, "She does not deserve you. She should have me. Remember, you may not see me, but I will wait until the right moment to get her back. And you can't stop me."_**  
**_

"But she can't stand to have you grab her arm," I say, "And besides, she doesn't even remember you."

Gale's cold eyes hold mine, then he lets go of me, saying, "Good luck, bread boy."

Gale's evil smile is all I see as I fall down. I slam into something, and I realize it's Katniss. My head hits the rock hard, and I groan.

These memories have plagued my sleep last night.

"Peeta!" Haymitch yells.

My head snaps up in attention. I am sitting in a love seat, with Katniss sitting right next to me. Gale isn't now. This is now.

Haymitch grabs my arm, and I realize that I was sliding off the love seat. Katniss is watching me with a worried expression her beautiful face. I hoist myself back up onto the seat, and with a sigh, tell them what had all happened.

When I'm done, Haymitch has a horrid, yet understanding look on his face, and Katniss looks like she is about to faint.

She clears her throat, and says, in a shaky voice, "Well, how am I going to be safe now? Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, I do," I sat, "Marry me, Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

_**Oooooooooh! Can you say, foreshadowing? It's a cliffhanger, and I won't be writing for a few days. Sorry! **_


	19. Part 2 Remember

_**Part 2**_

_**Remember**_


	20. Chapter 18 You've taken over my

_**Chapter 18 'You've taken over my heart, and I have no choice but to surrender.'TG**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_**3 weeks later**_

_****_"Breathe Katniss, just breathe." Haymitch intructs me. It's my wedding day, and I'm about to walk down the aisle to Peeta, my love. You think I'd be beaming with happiness, jumping up and down for joy. I'm not. I'm practically hyperventilating.

I hear the music start, and I nearly break Haymitch's fingers.

"Oh God Haymitch, I can't do it. I just can't." I moan. Haymitch grabs my head in between his two hands, and forces me to look at him.

"You can do it Katniss. You're our girl on fire anyways." Haymitch says, with a small smile.

The doors burst open, and the pearls on my dress clack together as we start walking down the aisle. I'm wearing the dress that Cinna had altered for my interviews in the 75th Hunger Games. Haymitch offered to guide me down the aisle, since my father wasn't here to see this.

Peeta is wearing exactly what he wore in his interview too. He's beaming at me. My heart feels like it's about to burst open when he smiles at me. Haymitch gives me off to Peeta, and we face the preacher. After we say our vows and I do's, Peeta is allowed to kiss me. He's just about to, when Haymitch interrupts us, and says, 'Don't enjoy this to much Peeta. I'll be watching you." and the audience laughs. Peeta grins and says, "I'll keep that in mind." then leans in to kiss me. Our lips meet, and smoke engulfs us. Peeta pulls back, startled, and I whisper to him, "Don't worry, it's all part of the plan." and smash my lips against his again.

When the smoke clears, everyone gasps except Haymitch, my mother, and my prep team. They all knew what was going on. Peeta looks at me, and his eyes light up in understanding. He looks down at himself and gazes in wonder.

Peeta and I have both turned to Mockingjays.


	21. Chapter 19 And now, you've

_**Chapter 19, 'And now, you've ruined everything.'**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

_****_"Congratulations!" Haymitch cheers, smashing me into a bone crushing hug. I grin, and push away from him.

"Nice costume," Haymitch finishes. I have to agree, I'm impressed. I knew my suit felt a little heavier. But I didn't pay close attention to it. It wasn't until I had seen Katniss turn into a Mockingjay that I realized what had happened. I remembered Katniss complaining to me before our interviews that her dress felt heavier and she was afraid that she was going to fall. Then she had turned into a Mockingjay. And now I am one too.

I'm about to say something back to Haymitch, when Katniss grabs my arm and drags me onto the dance floor.

"Katniss!", I whisper scream, "What are you doing? I can't dance!"

"Sure you can!" Katniss grins, "Besides, it's the bride and groom dance anyway."

"NO! I REALLY CAN'T DANCE!" I whisper scream again.

Katniss is confused a moment, then looks down at my leg, and understanding floods through her face. She's about to say something, when I'm flung backward, out of her grip.

"PEETA!" Katniss screams, then stops in shock when she sees who's holding me. She backs away slowly, while muttering, "No, No, this can't be happening to me. How do you find me?"

I twist around in my head lock, and try to see who's holding me. Gasps run throughout the crowd and I curse at them in my brain for not yelling what my captor's name was.

Someone punches the back of my head, and I slam, face-first into the dance floor. I groan, and I realized that my nose is broken. Someone punches me in the ribs, and I hear Katniss scream my name. I gasp, and a bolting pain shoot throughout my lungs. I can tell I have a couple broken ribs.

Then, my captor turns me on my back so I'm looking up and I see a face swim into my hazy view.

Who I see makes my heart stop in fear.

The captor grins and says, "Hey Peeta, how ya doing? Old pal." And slaps me in the chest. I gasp, and it's not because of the voice.

Even though that confirmed my worst suspicions.

Because the voice,

Belongs,

To Gale.


	22. Chapter 20 You've ruined everything

_**Chapter 20' You have ruined everything I have believed in fighting for." TG**_

_**Haymitch's POV**_

_****_Katniss has fainted on the dance floor next to Peeta. Gale had run out after Peeta had fallen unconscious. The dance floor is slick with Peeta's blood. My stomach lurches at all that blood. After all these years, I still cannot tolerate blood.

Katniss's mother screams as Katniss hits the floor. She and Katniss's prep team rush over to Katniss as Effie and I rush over to Peeta. We grab Peeta and rush outside. Katniss is soon to flow in her mother and prep team's arms. Katniss is bleeding from a gash in her head and her part of her skull is broken. She's fared better than Peeta. His blood is dripping on my shoes as we rush them both to the District's Hospital.

The Victor's doctor rushes them both into surgery. Katniss's mother and Effie both break down crying.

Katniss's mother, Rose, chokes out through tears, "Why does these things always happen to them when something good happens to them?"

"I don't know sweetheart," I say, patting her back.

The doctor comes out of the surgery room, and we all freeze. He sighs, and sinks into a chair.

"Katniss has some head injuries but nothing serious. She'll be bleeding awhile on her head. Peeta fared worse. He has 8 broken ribs, a concussion, broken nose, and lost a lot blood. But we got some blood from Katniss, if that was okay with you guys."

Rose nods, and dabs her eyes.

"May we see her?" I ask the question that no one else can say right now.

"Ye-" the doctor starts, but is interrupted by a scream. A nurse rushes out of a recovery room.

"Mr. Grey. Katniss has waken up and is in pain." The nurse says with a scared expression on her face.

"Thank you Becky," Dr. Grey says. He gets up and rushes over to the recovery room. It only has two occupants. Katniss and Peeta.

The doctor rushes to Katniss, who has a pained and confused expression on her face.

"Katniss, what it is?" the doctor says.

She chokes, and the doctor helps her lean up. She leans back, and I notice part of her face doesn't move when she whispers thank you.

She starts panting, so I grab her arm.

"Katniss?" I whisper.

She turns her head toward me, and I wait.

"Haymitch," she pants, "I...can't...feel...my...arm...I...can't...fe...feel...my...leg...

Hay...mitch...help...me...I...can't...feel...my...arm...or...leg...help...me..."

"DAMN IT!" shouts Dr. Grey. He slams his clipboard on the side of the table. He pants, then clears his throat.

"What's going on?" screams Rose.

"Peeta!" Katniss moans.

"What does Katniss and the doctor mean?" Katniss prep team asks in scared voices.

"You are all fucking idiots." I mutter,

"Katniss is paralyzed on her left side."

"Who knows? Maybe Peeta's in a fucking coma for all I know!" screams the doctor.

We all sit there, looking at Peeta and Katniss, as they're both oblivious to the world around them.


	23. Chapter 21 I can't see your beautiful

_**Chapter 21 'I can't see your beautiful face anymore.' TG**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_****_Pain. That's all I feel. On my right side anyways. I can't move my left side at all. Not even on my face. I try moving my left arm, but nothing happens. Someone comes into the room, and I look at Peeta's bed to see if he's up. He's still laying there, a monitor hooked up to him to check his heart beat. That's the only sign that he's alive. My husband. My friend. I silently cry, as the person comes up to me.

"Hey Catnip." whispers the person.

My heart stops in my chest as I stare in shock at Gale, the killer of my husband.

"Fuck off," I whisper.

Gale's face falls, as he takes my left hand. Damn it. He must know I can't move it.

"I'm so sorry, Catnip." whispers Gale.

"You left me, then you want to take me back." I say, "then you want to kill my husband. What's in your mind, you bitch?"

Gale winces, and I scream. I slam my head against the bed, and a liquid seeps in through my veins My vision goes white, but before I totally black out, I see Gale kissing me.

Damn it you bitch, I think

I'm so sorry Peeta


	24. Chapter 22 I hope you won't

_**Chapter 22 'I just hope you won't leave me again.'TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

__"Peeta? Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes to sunlight. I look over to the side, and see Katniss leaning off of a hosptial bed. Why are we in the hosptial?

"Katniss? What happened?" I wince, from the pain from my chest.

"You...uh...you...were attcked by Gale, at the wedding dance. You had 8 broken ribs, a broken nose, and lost a lot of blood. I gave you some of my blood. Gale came in while you were still asleep, but I told him to Fuck off." she chuckles, and blushes.

"You are a Fire Girl." I whisper.

"Peeta, no." Katniss says, leaning away from me.

"What is it?" I freeze, halfway sitting on my bed.

"Why would you want to love a cripple?" She sobs.

"What? Katniss, you're not a cripple. And even if you were, I would still love you. I love you for the way you are!" I say, confused.

Katniss shakes her head, and whispers, "Look at my face, part of it won't move. My arm and leg won't move either. I'm a disgusting pile of shit that you married!" she sobs.

I see what she means that part of her face won't move. I resist the urge to hug her.

"It's Gale's fault!" I say, "I'll get him, and you will move again!"

"No Peeta," she whispers, "you shouldn't have married me. I should just leave."

I stare at her in shock, then I feel the world start to spin.

"PEETA!" screams Katniss.

Dr. Grey runs in with Haymitch, Katniss's mother, and prep team, with a nurse. They all grab me, but it doesn't stop me from leaving them.

Leaving them all far behind.

In my dreams.


	25. Chapter 23 I wish I could take

_**Chapter 23 'I wish I could take back all I said to you.' TG**_

_**Katniss's**_** POV**

"No Peeta, you shouldn't have married me." I choke, "I should just leave."

The light in Peeta's eyes fades as I say that. His face goes chalk white, and he starts to slide down his bed.

"PEETA!" I scream.

The doctor, my mother, my prep team, and a nurse rush in at the sound of my voice. My mother screams at how awful Peeta looks. They all rush over and grab him.

They get him hooked back up to the machines that he was on before.

"Oh my God." Haymitch whispers.

The machine that shows what Peeta's heartbeat is, is a flat line.

What? I think groggily.

"Haymitch? What does that mean?" I ask. I struggle to get up, and my mother rushes to my side. I push her away impatiently.

"HAYMITCH?!" I scream.

"He's dead." Haymitch whispers.

"NOOOOO!" I scream. I fall out of my bed, and drag myself on my right arm to Peeta's bed. I get up on my feet and limp the rest of the way to his bed. I trip and fall onto Peeta.

"PEETA!" I sob.

Someone injects something into my arm, and my vision starts to go dark. I think I might be imagining Peeta's arm going around me and whispering, "Katniss, everything's fine. I'm alive. Now just go to sleep."

And I go limp.


	26. Chapter 24 I see your face in the

_**Chapter 24 'I see your face in the darkness, but I will now turn away from you' TG**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

Darkness. That's all I see, all I feel. I float above my body and look down at the crowd. Katniss is screaming. She stumbles out of her bed, and trips and falls on me. My chest gets crushed, but I don't care. I wrap my arm around her and whisper, "Katniss, everything's fine, I'm alive. Now go to sleep."

The doctor injects something into her, and the light in her eyes dims. She closes them, and someone comes in and carries her back to her bed. I stare in shock. It's Gale. He places her down, and strokes her cheek. My blood boils in my veins. How DARE he try to take away MY wife?

I turn my head away in disgust, and focus back on my body. Haymitch leans over and does a little Finnick magic on me. I feel my soul being pulled back into my body.

I gasp, and my eyes flutter open.

"Haymitch, did you kiss me?" I ask smuggly before I close my eyes and fall asleep from pure exhaustion.

I'll get back Katniss,

Right

After

This

Nap.


	27. Chapter 25 'Why have I done this to you?

_**Chapter 25 'Why did I do this to you?' TG**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

I stare at Peeta, sitting right next his bed, while he sleeps. I raise my right arm, the one that isn't crippled, and touch his face.

His lips, so soft, his hair, silky smooth.

I lay my head down on his chest, and cry.

But no tears come.

I hear the door open, and someone's footsteps walk toward me.

My breath freezes when I listen closely and recognize the gait.

Oh, no.

How does he always happen to find me?

I look at Peeta's sleeping face, and will him to wake up.

_Peeta! Peeta, help! Why won't you wake up?_

_YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!_

The person walks up to me, and places a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"Gho ahwyay Kaylew" I mutter.

"What?"

I lift my head off of Peeta's chest, and clear my throat.

"Go away Gale." I hiss.

Then, suddenly weary , I place my head back on Peeta's chest.

Gale drops down to my eye level.

"Katniss, let him go. He's gone. No one can be in a coma for this long." Gale's eyes are pleading with mine, asking the unthinkable.

"NO!" I yell, which makes him jump.

"No, Gale! When we were married, we promised to be with each other. 'In sickness and in health.'"

I had no clue what they said, I was to busy staring at Peeta, thinking that soon he would be mine.

I could love him without the cameras.

"Katniss. The doctor said I could take you home. Let's go." Gale pulls at my arm, and I can't do anything about it.

It's my crippled one.

Gale picks me up, and I just sit in his arms, staring at Peeta.

_I'm so sorry Peeta._

_I'll come back for you._

_I promise._


	28. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26 'I'm sorry for leaving you.' TG_**

**_ Katniss's POV_**

I sit in Gale's arms, staring ahead, saying nothing when he'd ask me something.

He stops at the front desk, and checks me out from the hospital.

Dr. Grey gives him some exercises for me to do.

He said they would help, but I don't want anything.

I just want Peeta.

I stare stonily ahead as Gale carries me back home.

Once I'm inside my house,

our house,

Peeta's house,

Gale carries me up to the bedroom and lays me on the bed.

He gives a quick peck on my cheek, and leaves to go downstairs.

Once the door closes, then I start to cry.

Why does this happen to me?

I close my eyes, and drift off into a restless sleep.

A while later, as I stare out of the window, I hear a commotion downstairs.

I hear yelling, then a thud, then footsteps pounding up the stairs.

I don't worry, because I recognize the gait.

The bedroom door opens, and I don't move.

The person walks over and pulls a chair right next to me.

"Hey sweetheart." Haymitch murmurs.

I don't move.

He sighs, and sits right next to me.

We just sit there, not saying anything.

We're a good pair.

We understand each other.

We don't say anything when something's troubling us.

After about 2 hours, I murmur in a raspy voice:

"He thinks he can just take over because Peeta's in a coma." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know," Haymitch sighs, "He wouldn't even let me come up to see you. So I hit him."

I gasp, "Haymitch!"

"What? He deserved it!" Haymitch looks shocked at my sudden outburst. "You even said so yourself!"

"I said no such thing!" I glare at him.

He glares at me.

We stare at each other for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"What did he look like when you hit him?" I ask through giggles.

"He looked so shocked." Haymitch wails.

We continue to laugh, and I bet, if Gale were to walk up into my room at that moment, he would swear we were drunk.


	29. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27 'You have come back to me' TG_**

**_ Katniss's POV_**

**_3 weeks later…_**

"Katniss!" I hear Haymitch yell.

I look up from my chair in the living room to see Haymitch fighting against Gale in the doorway.

"Let him in." I say in a bored voice.

Haymitch shoves Gale out of the way, and runs over to where I'm sitting.

I sit up straighter. There's something different by the way that Haymitch came into our house today. He seems happier.

"So, any difference?" I say, bouncing on my chair.

Well just on the right side.

I haven't felt any joy or anything to try the exercises that Dr. Grey gave me.

"Get ready Katniss." Haymitch starts.

"Oh shut up Haymitch! Cut to the chase!" I practically yell.

"Peeta opened his eyes today and asked for you!"

I scream with joy, and Haymitch jumps up and picks me up, twirling me around in living room.

"When can we see him?" I ask.

"You can't see him." Haymitch says, putting me back down.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"You can't walk!" Haymitch explains.

"Oh that." I dismiss it with a wave of my hand, " That shouldn't matter! I want to see him!"

"How bout this?" Haymitch inquires. "If you do the exercises that Dr. Grey gave you. If you do it for Peeta, then maybe I'll take you to see him."

"Yes! Oh yes Haymitch! When can we start?" I practically scream.

"Well," Haymitch sneaks a glance outside, "How about tomorrow/"

"But I want to start now!" I whine.

"It's nighttime, Catnip." Gale interjects. Haymitch nods.

I look outside. It's dark out.

Crap.

"Fine! But we start tomorrow! Right away!" I say.

"Alright sweet heart." Haymitch helps me up, and starts to carry me upstairs.

"You better be sober!" I poke him in the chest.

"Ow. Okay. I promise." Haymitch places me on my bed, gives a quick peck to my cheek, and walks out the door.

After all of this, I realize that I'm exhausted.

I close my eyes, and fall into a blissful sleep.


	30. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28 _**

**_Haymitch's POV_**

I close the bedroom door, and walk downstairs.

Gale walks in front of me, blocking my walkway.

"Move, bozo." I mutter.

Gale slams me into the wall.

"Did he truly wake up today?" Gale hisses.

I glare at him, then sigh wearily.

"No, there's been no change." I whisper.

"Then why did you lie to her?" Gale inquires.

"Because you said yourself she needs something to look forward to. And she needs to learn how to walk again."

Gale lets go of me, and I rub my neck, glaring at him.

"Get over it." Gale barely glances at me as he makes his way back down to the living room.

I walk down there, and sit on an arm of a chair.

"What time should we wake her?" I ask.

Gale shrugs, "6:30? I don't know."

"6:30 it is then." I nod.

"Have a good night Gale." I walk toward the door.

"I doubt it."


	31. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

I wake up to the military wake up call, blasting in my ear.

"AGH!" I scream, falling off my bed.

Haymitch puts down his trumpet to help me get up.

"WHAT'S WITH THE TRUMPET? AND WHAT THE HECK?! IT'S 6:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I yell in his ear.

"I can hear you just fine!" Haymitch drops my arm to cover his ear.

"You ready for training, Catnip?" Gale walks into my bedroom.

I stare at both of them, glaring. They both have trainers jackets on, with whistles around their necks.

"Of course I'm ready!" I say sweetly, still glaring at them. "I just woke up and am ready to go!"

"Well, let's go-" Haymitch starts.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT READY TO GO!" I scream.

"Okay, okay." Gale walks out of the room slowly, Haymitch right on his heels.

I sigh.

Idiots.

I drag myself up onto the bed, and reach to get my clothes that are laying on Peeta's side.

Hope blossoms in my chest.

Peeta woke up yesterday!

I just have to walk, then I can see him!

I dress quickly, well as quickly you can with only hand.

Haymitch comes to check on me, right as I'm lacing up my left shoe, with difficulty. Haymitch comes over and finishes lacing it up.

He carries me down to the lower level, and out the door.

I gasp at what's out there.

It's a full obstacle course.

Things for my leg and arm.

"Wow." I breathe, taking it all in.

"We just don't have something for your face." Haymitch is watching me closely.

It reminds me of my last interview, and tears start well up in my eyes.

"Katniss?"

"It's beautiful. I love it." I smile, and place a kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't call it 'beautiful'" Haymitch mutters, but returns my smile.

He places me down, right next to some weights, and he plops himself right next to me.

"Alrighty, let's start." Haymitch yawns.

I'm doing this for Peeta, I'm doing this for Peeta, I'm doing this for-"What's first?"

"Thumb war." Haymitch grins evilly.

"Gosh. Don't like this to much Haymitch." I say in mock horror.

"We'll stretch out your fingers first." Haymitch moves in to stretch them, but a hand stops him.

Gale's.

"I'll do it." Gale murmurs in a deep voice.

"Okay." Haymitch looks startled.

Gale grabs my hand and begins to massage them, stretching them out from their curled place.

"Ow." I say.

Gale and Haymitch look up at me at the exact same, hope in their eyes.

"Can you feel it?" Gale asks, breathless.

"Oh." I'm startled, "No, I mean, I feel it, just not in that hand. I feel it in my right hand, not my left."

The hope dims.

"Oh."

Gale finishes, and links my hand into Haymitch's hand.

"Ready sweetheart?" Haymitch looks at me, glee in his grey eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mutter.

Gale blows his whistle, and Haymitch starts to advance on my thumb.

MOVE!

I stare at my thumb.

MOVE YOU STUPID THUMB!  
MOVE!

Haymitch, holds my thumb in place.

All hope is lost.

My thumb twitches.

I gasp.

Move.

My thumb starts to fight against Haymitch's then it wrestles it's way out from under Haymitch's

Haymitch and Gale are staring at it with hope.

I move it over Haymitch's, and push on his thumb with all of the strength I can muster.

Sweat drips off my face.

Gale wipes it off.

One…

Haymitch tries to move out from under it.

Two…

I still hold it in place.

Three…

Come on!

Gale blows the whistle, and I lean back against my chair, exhausted.

Gale and Haymitch are whooping and cheering my name.

Haymitch pats my arm. "Shall we try it again, sweetheart?"

I shake my head, exhausted.

Gale places a glass against my mouth, and I drink thirstily.

I pull away, gasping.

Haymitch holds my hand up.

"Make a fist, Katniss." He whispers.

"Nooooo," I shake my head.

"Think of Peeta." Haymitch hisses.

I gasp. I stare at my hand.

Move.

MOVE!

My fingers twitch.

"Come…on…" I pant.

"You're doing it sweetheart." Haymitch murmurs, staring intently at my hand.

"You can do it Catnip." Gale pats my back and wipes the sweat off my face.

I gasp.

My fingers are halfway there.

COME  
ON.

I feel the nails dig into my palm. I look at my hand, and see that it has made a fist.

I gasp, "Haymitch! Gale! I can feel the nails digging into my palm! I can feel it!"

Haymitch lets go of my hand to give me a hug, and Gale is clapping.

"Now, onto the arm." Haymitch says, nudging me.


	32. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

**_Haymitch's POV_**

**_That night…_**

"Peeta, I just don't know what to do. She's getting better, and she really wants' to see you, but I don't want her to mad at me when she finds out I lied about you." I stare at Peeta's sleeping form. He looks so much more peaceful in sleep, but I can tell he's agitated. You can see he's eyes flicker behind his eyelids. And every once and a while, he'll moan.

I sigh and turn away.

I hear a knock on the door, and I look up to see who it is.

My heart sinks as I see who it is.

It's Dr. Grey.

And he's pointing at his arm, at his fake watch.

Telling me it's time to go.

But I don't want to go.

I shoot him the bird, and he looks taken aback.

He glares at me, and gives me two fingers.

2 minutes left.

Before I have to leave.

Yet again.

I glance back at Peeta.

His eyes are open.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"Haymitch?" he says in a strained voice. His eyes never leave the ceiling.

"Peeta?" I ask again.

Why won't he look at me?

"Haymitch where's Katniss?" Peeta struggles to get up.

I push Peeta back down gently.

"She's fine Peeta." I say soothingly.

"Haymitch?" Peeta turns his head over to my general direction.

"Yeah Peeta?" My hysteria is rising my the second.

"Haymitch, where are you? Why aren't the lights on?" Peeta struggles against my arm.

Oh dear God.

He's blind.


	33. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

**_3 weeks later…_**

I gasp, sweat falling off my face.

I drag my foot in front of my right one.

I'm doing this for Peeta, I'm doing this for Peeta, I'm doing this for-

"Katniss? What on earth are you doing?" Haymitch yells from the back of the house.

"Ack!" I yelp. I lose my footing and fall in between the bars I was using as a railing.

"HAYMITCH DON'T DO THAT!" I yell at him, when he's closer.

Haymitch pulls me up. "Sorry sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to show you and Gale this as a surprise! BUT YOU RUINED IT!" I yell at him.

"Sorry sweetheart." Haymitch winces.

He bends down to pick me up, but I shake him off. I grab the cane that was laying against the bar, and turn around to face Haymitch, and a now present Gale.

"Katniss? What are you-" Gale starts.

"Ssssh!" I glare at them both.

They both shut up and watch me with wide eyes as I start to walk towards them.

I get out from between the bars, and walk towards them.

I stumble, and fall to the ground. They both run over to help me, but I shake them off impatiently.

"No, let me do this." I hiss.

They both back off.

I get up, shakily, and walk the rest to the house, with Haymitch and Gale right on my heels.

I turn triumphantly to face them, and slam into them, they were that close.

"Catnip-"Gale starts

"Katniss-" Haymitch starts at the same time.

I hold up a hand to silence them, and say, "I want to see Peeta."

Haymitch's face drains of color.

"Haymitch said I could once I could walk. And I can! So can we go?" I whine.

Gale looks helplessly at Haymitch, whose face had started get some color, drained of color again, "Sure sweetheart, just not today."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Haymitch fumbles, "Because he has some therapy today and we can't see him on therapy days."

"Oh." I nod, "Okay, I'll go make dinner."

"Katniss-"Haymitch starts.

I shake my head, "I'll make it."

And with that, I turn and walk into the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

"Catnip." Gale's breath is hot on my ear.

"Eek!" I yelp, dropping the pan I was washing.

"Sorry." Gale murmurs, wiping suds off of his face.

I finish drying off the pan before turning to go up to my bedroom.

"Catnip." Gale runs to catch up to me.

I turn fast on my heel, causing Gale to bump into me.

"What Gale?" I hiss.

Gale looks taken aback, and I turn back on my heel, taking a deep breath.

Stairs.

1 at a time, and I'll be good.

1…2…3…

"Catnip," Gale calls up the stairs, and I hear his gait, as he climbs stairs. I open my bedroom door, and slam it in his face.

He opens it up, and with a sigh, I throw myself onto my bed, throwing my cane by the side of it.

Gale comes to sit right next to me. I turn the opposite way of where he was facing me. He places a hand on my back, and I stiffen under his touch.

"Catnip, please, forgive me. Don't go see him in the morning."

"And why ever not?" I ask, turning to face him, quoting Caesar, knowing it irritate him.

Gale's jaw sets, and I feel a small bit of triumph blossom in my chest.

He takes my hand, and I don't even try to fight him, I'm so tired.

"Is it because you're JEALOUS?" I smirk.

Gale's eyes start to get dark with anger, but his face remains impassive.

"Or-" I start. I'm on a roll.

Gale cuts me off by kissing me.

I gasp and pull back, "What are you doing?" I scream.

"Katniss, marry me." Gale's eyes are pleading with mine.

"Haymitch! HAYMITCH!" I scream.

"Katniss!" I hear Haymitch yell from downstairs.

"HELP ME!" I start but Gale cuts me off by kissing me again, holding my throat, slowly choking me.

Haymitch bursts into the room, and pulls Gale off of me.

I gasp, and roll over to the side, wheezing for air.

"You should have married me!" Gale yells, while Haymitch pushes him out the door, "Why did you marry-"

The door slams shut as I throw my cane at the door to shut it.

I hear yelling downstairs, and I worry for Haymitch.

I lay curled up there until Haymitch comes in.

"What happened?" I say flatly.

"The guards took him away, back to his house in 2." Haymitch plops himself down next to me.

"That's good." I stare straight ahead.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Haymitch starts to get up, but I grab his arm, and pull him back down.

"Haymitch, please don't go." I plead. "I'm afraid to go asleep, and I normally have Peeta here. Please stay."

Something lights in Haymitch's eyes.

Sadness.

"Of course, Lottie." He murmurs.

"Lottie?" I sit up straight.

Haymitch shakes his head, and pushes me back down, gently. "No matter. Of course Katniss."

I lay down, and close my eyes.

"Sing something Haymitch." I murmur.

Haymitch clears his throat, and when he sings, it reminds me of my father.

He has the same voice.

Beautiful.

Soft.

Rolling.

I sigh, and curl around his hand.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close you sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I feel Haymitch's hand push back a stray strand of hair on my forehead, and stroke my cheek.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._


	35. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

**_Haymitch's POV_**

I shove people past me as I make my way to Peeta's room.

I remember Katniss this night, so defenseless, like Lottie.

I accidently called her Lottie.

I'm an idiot.

I walk into Peeta's room, and see Dr. Grey shining a light in Peeta's crystal blue eyes.

I whistle.

Dr. Grey looks up at me, irritated, and Peeta looks at me in the general direction of where I am standing, relieved.

I motion for Dr Grey to come outside, and Dr. Grey pats Peeta's arm and whispers something in his ear. Peeta looks confused, then looks relieved and nods.

Dr. Grey walks up to me, and I shut the door behind him.

"What is it now, Abernathy?" Dr. Grey hisses.

"Look, DR." I glare at him.

"Katniss is coming tomorrow, planning that Peeta is going to be fine. So you…" I poke him in the chest, "Better…" poke, "Make sure…" poke, poke, "he's…" poke, "Fine!" I give him one last poke, and glare at him.

Dr. Grey glares at me, and rubs his chest painfully.

Baby.

"I don't know what's the matter! It's like his eyes just shut down." Dr. Grey holds his hands up, a frustrated look on his face, "His eyes are still healthy!"

He then looks up at me, panicked, "Wait, Katniss is coming TOMORROW?!"

I roll my eyes, " Do you need me to poke you in the chest AGAIN?! I said she's coming tomorrow!"

Dr. Grey's eyes show near hysteria in them, "Oh, God, I've got so much more to test Peeta on! I best get started!"

And with that, he turns, races into Peeta's room, and leaves me standing in the hall, confused.


	36. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34_**

**_Peeta's POV_**

I squint in the darkness. Gosh it's so dark!

"Peeta, can you look to the right for me?" asks Dr. Grey.

I nod and look to the right. I hear the door open and I hear someone whistle.

I feel relieved.

I know that whistle.

It's Haymitch's!

Perhaps he has come to take me home!

I look in the direction where I heard the whistle come from, and I hear Dr. Grey sigh.

I feel someone's hand on my arm, and I flinch.

"Peeta." Dr. Grey whispers, "As soon as I'm done talking to Haymitch, I promise I'll have two things left to do to you, and then you can rest. I promise."

I sigh and smile. I nod, and Dr. Grey pats my arm again.

"Good lad."

Then I hear some rustling and the door closes, containing me in this room, where they apparently keep the lights off ALL THE TIME!

I lean off the bed, and feel my way to the door where I listen intently.

"Katniss is coming tomorrow, planning that Peeta is going to be fine!" I hear Haymitch hiss.

Katniss is coming to see me tomorrow?!

I jump up and down with joy, then lean back against the door.

"I don't know what's the matter! It's like his eyes have just shut down!" I hear Dr. Grey exclaim.

I back away from the door, knocking into something. I catch it before it's crashes, and place it back up, and race back to where my bed is.

What's the matter with my eyes? I wonder.

I hear the door open again , and hear someone walk towards me.

"Peeta," I hear Dr. Grey sigh, "I'm sorry. You have more tests tonight."

I sigh and slam my head against the pillow.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, then open them back up.

"All right," I say to the darkness,

"Let the torture continue."


	37. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

**_The next morning…_**

"COMEONHAYMITCHLET'SGO!" I scream in Haymitch's ear, waking him up.

He gasps and slashes out with his knife. Luckily I'm a good 5 feet away from him.

"What-who-where?" Haymitch starts, then sees me standing there, and rubs a hand over his face and sighs.

"Right, the twerp." Haymitch growls.

He walks up the stairs, and I listen to him thumping around up there, then a few minutes he appears at the top of the stairs, his shirt different, and hisses, "All right, let's go."

Haymitch is NOT sober.

Yikes.

I limp after him, my heart nearly bursting with happiness.

Peeta.

My husband.

Is fine.

He's alive!

I can see him!

I walk after Haymitch, into the hospital, to the room where Peeta is staying at.

Haymitch doesn't even knock, he just barges into the room, he's that drunk.

"Here's the twerp." Haymitch slurs.

I look at Peeta, his eyes wide open, like crystals in the sunlight, as Dr. Grey shines a light in them.

Peeta looks tired.

So does Dr. Grey.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

I limp over to where he's sitting, and his head turns in my general direction.

But his eyes do not meet my eyes.

Am I that repulsive?

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice betrays the joy and happiness of me being here.

Then his voice changes to confusion.

"Katniss? Where are you?" He grabs for my hand, but he's grabbing the opposite way of where my hand is.

"Peeta? What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Everything's dark!" He says in frustration.

"Idiots." Haymitch slurs,

"He's blind."


	38. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36_**

**_Peeta's POV_**

"What?!" I shout, my voice betraying my hysteria.

"Ssh, Peeta." Katniss strokes my hand, but her voice betrays her worry.

"That will be all," Comes Dr. Grey's harsh voice.

I hear the door slam shut, and a tired sigh comes from Dr. Grey.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Peeta," Dr. Grey whispers. "I thought maybe I could get your eyesight back before then."

"'so ok," I murmur.

"Oh Peeta," Katniss cries. She buries her head on my shoulder and sobs.

"I'm okay Katniss," I murmur, stroking her hair.

"Katniss? How's your arm and leg?" Dr. Grey interjects.

"They're fine. All better now. Thank you." Katniss says in one breath.

"What's the matter?" I turn my head in Katniss's general direction, hoping to see her.

"I was crippled." Katniss whispers.

"Oh Katniss.-" I start but she puts a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Peeta, it's okay," she soothes,

"But guess what?"

"What?" I almost shout.

"I remember."


	39. Part 3

**_Part 3_**

**_A New Life_**


	40. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37_**

**_Peeta's POV_**

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt ?" My mouth hangs open. I can't be hearing right.

She REMEMBERS?!

Katniss giggles, which is SO unlike her, and sits down next to me.

"I'll leave you two while I find Haymitch and give him a good slap across the face." Dr. Grey mutters. A couple seconds later, I hear a door click softly shut.

I turn my face in Katniss's general direction and smile. "So you were saying?"

Katniss brings my hand up to her face to show me that she's smiling. She holds it there longer than what I was thinking she would.

"I remember the Hunger Games," here she frowns, "I remember Haymitch telling us to stay alive," here both of us laugh, "I remember Finnick, Mags, Cinna, Portia, and many other people," here she takes a huge breath, then says softly, "but mostly, I remember YOU."

"Katniss-" I start, but she places a finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Hear me out Peeta." She whispers. I nod, and she takes her finger off.

"I remember nightmares, where you'd come and save me from them. I remember countless train rides, where I'd lay there in your arms, not sleeping, and I'd know that you weren't either, I remember-"

I cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and smashing my lips against hers.

She wraps her arms around my neck, and we fall down on the bed.

Suddenly I pull away, gasping.

"Peeta?" Katniss's voice is tinted with fear. "What's wrong?"

I stand up, scream when a terrible pain comes over me, and faint to the ground.


	41. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhha aaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt?" Peeta's mouth drops open in amazement.

I giggle. I never thought that would be his reaction.

I limp over to where his bed is and sit down next to him.

Dr. Grey mumbles something, and the door clicks shut.

Peeta turns his body in my general direction and smiles, "So you were saying?"

I grab his hand and place it on my face. I'm smiling and I want him to see it too. Peeta's grin turn wider.

I start my list that I had prepared in my head just this morning when I had woken up and remembered everything.

"I remember the Hunger Games." I frown and take a couple of seconds to clear away the tears. Rue's death comes flooding back to me, but I put a clamp on it. NOT NOW.

"I remember Haymitch telling us to stay alive." Peeta's hearty laugh fills that room and I can't help but smile along with him and laugh too.

"I remember Finnick, Mags, Cinna, Portia, and many other people." I take a deep breath.

Too much.

I can't take it anymore.

"But mostly I remember YOU." I whisper.

Peeta's eyes widen and he whispers, "Katniss- "

I place a finger on his soft lips and whisper, "Hear me out Peeta."

He nods and I take my finger off.

"I remember nightmares," I start. I know I have to get through this fast otherwise I'll never get it all out. "where you'd come and save me from them. I remember countless train rides, where I'd lay there in your arms, not sleeping, and I'd know that you weren't either. I remember-"

I get cut off by Peeta as he grabs me shoulders and smashes his lips against mine.

It's not a soft kiss, not passionate, not even a fiery kiss.

It's a long overdue one.

And I love it.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and we fall down on the hospital bed.

I kiss him back with as much desperate love he's giving me, and Peeta wraps his arms around my waist.

Suddenly Peeta pulls away, gasping.

Peeta's face with stark white and his breathing is labored.

"Peeta?" I whisper, shaking. "What's wrong?'

Peeta stands up. His face contorts in pain as he screams.

Then his eyes roll back in his head. And he crumples to the ground.

Unconscious.


	42. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_**

**_Haymitch's POV_**

I'm sitting at one of those dinky little tables they have at hospital's and sipping my coffee, when all of the sudden someone slaps me from behind, and I spew coffee everywhere.

So much for being Nice Haymitch.

Um, hello evil Haymitch?

You're back in business.

I turn around, an evil smile on my face, and see Dr. Grey standing there, breathing hard.

My smile turns even darker.

"Hello, DR." I growl, the smile still on my face, "Won't you ever sit down next to me?"

Dr. Grey stomps over to where the empty chair is and flings it back, flings himself into the chair, and sits there, glowering at me.

"Oohh! So SCARY!" I mock scream. Dr. Grey's eyes turn darker, and I smile a sweet smile at him.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO THEM!" Dr. Grey suddenly screams.

I open my mouth to say something, when a bloodcurdling scream comes from one of the rooms.

Dr. Grey and I both look at each other, our previous fight forgotten, and whisper together.

"Peeta."

We slam our chairs back and bolt down to his room.

What I see in there, I wish I hadn't.

Katniss is holding Peeta's head in her lap, crying silently.

I falter in the door way, while Dr. Grey rushes to Peeta's side.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" Dr. Grey whispers.

I pull Katniss away from him as Dr. Grey picks Peeta up and places him on a gurney. She turns around in my arms, and starts to sob into my chest. I pet her hair soothingly and whisper things in her ear.

"WOULD THE NURSES FOR PEETA MELLARK PLEASE COME TO HIS ROOM? NOW!" Dr. Grey yells into the intercom.

A couple seconds later, four nurses are in the room and wheeling Peeta away. Katniss screams Peeta's name and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

I grab Dr. Grey's arm before he can bolt after them, and whisper, "What are you going to do?"

Dr. Grey's eyes are shining with tears as he says, "We're going to do surgery on him, of course."


	43. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40_**

**_Dr. Grey's POV_**

I leave Haymitch and Katniss in the waiting room and bolt after the nurses. I slam the door open and wave my arm for them to wheel him in.

"HURRY!" I yell. They nod and start preparing for the surgery.

I hate these types of surgeries. There's a 50% chance that the patient will survive and get their sight back.

But there's the other 50% chance they won't.

I wash my hands and pull the gloves on. I shoo the nurses aside, and grab the razor.

I shave off Peeta's hair on one side of his head.

Peeta moans, and I whisper, "Nancy! Sedate him!"

She nods and places and IV in his hand.

"Knife." I whisper. Sweat trickles down my neck as I grab the knife.

I hold my breath as I lightly cut into Peeta's scalp.

No blood comes gushing out.

The entire room lets out a sigh of relief that we all had been holding.

I peel Peeta's scalp off of the side that I cut, and his skull shows.

Here comes the tricky part.

"Nancy," I whisper, "Show me the skull scan pictures."

She nods and pulls out the pictures and places them on the light.

I look at Peeta's skull and brain scans and find the spot.

"Right there." I whisper.

I draw a circle where I would be cutting and whisper, "Trephine."

A nurse hands me the instrument with shaking hands. I nod thanks and place it on the spot I marked.

I sent a silent prayer up to who knows who's up there and started twisting. The instrument cuts deeper and deeper, until there's no more pressure I have to cut through.

"Easy now." I whisper to myself. Nancy wipes the sweat from my brow.

I gently pull the skull part out, and there's a loud popping noise that follows it.

The nurses scream with joy, and I nod as I place Peeta's scalp back over where I cut it.

"We're not done just yet." I say over their cheers.

"Needle and string." I mutter.

Nancy hands me a needle with the string sewed in it.

"Thank you." I murmur.

I bite my lip as I stitch up Peeta's scalp.

I nod as I wipe off the sweat from my brow, and I bite the string off.

"Nancy, bring Peeta to the recovery room."

She nods and wheels the gurney out.

I follow Nancy through the hallways.

She walks past Haymitch and Katniss. Haymitch's eyes go wide, and Katniss stifles a scream.

I take a deep breath.

I have a LOT of explaining to do.


	44. Chapter 41

**_Chapter 41_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

Haymitch and I are sitting in the waiting room for 3 hours.

We were there after the hospital closed.

Every time the nurses would come to talk to us, I would freak out.

I gave one a black eye.

After that, Haymitch would hold my arms and cover my mouth as I screamed evil things at them.

At around midnight, one of the nurse's that came in to get Peeta, wheeled Peeta through the hallway, past us.

He looked terrible.

Half of his hair was shaved, and the part where it was shaved was stitched.

Haymitch's eyes go wide, and I stifle a scream.

She wheels him past us.

A couple seconds later, Dr. Grey walks in, looking tired.

I sit up in my chair. Haymitch eyes him carefully.

Dr. Grey sighs and sits down across from us.

"Let me explain what happened." He starts. I open my mouth to say something, but he shoots me a look. I close my mouth slowly, and he nods.

"I'll tell you everything, but NO interruptions."

I nod.

"When Peeta fell at the dance, he damaged his brain and it was inflamed. That's why he lost his sight. When his brain was inflamed, it pressed against the back of his eyes, thus losing the sight. What I did here was shaved his hair in the part where he hit his head, cut his scalp, and looked at his CAT scans where his brain was affected, and used a trephine, cutting a hole in his skull, thus relieving the pressure."

"When can I see him?" I ask, guessing my face was green.

"Soon." Dr. Grey promises.

**_3 hours later_**

"Katniss."

I moan and roll over on my bed. I scream as I fall off.

"Katniss!" Haymitch yelps.

I open my eyes.

I'm not at home.

I'm at the hospital.

"Peeta!" I gasp.

Haymitch nods. "He's awake."


	45. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42_**

**_Peeta's POV_**

"Peeta."

I try to open my eyes, but I can't.

It's dark.

Oh no.

Dear Lord NO!

Where's Katniss?!

Oh Katniss, I love you.

I'll always love you.

"And I love you too." I hear some one whisper.

"Please open your eyes Peeta."

Anything for Katniss.

So I open my eyes.

And see the most glorious thing I have seen since I lost my sight.

Katniss.

My wife.


	46. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

**_Katniss's POV_**

**_5 years later_**

"PEETA!" I scream. I slam my head against the pillow and grit my teeth.

"Ssh. Katniss." Peeta soothes, petting my hair.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I scream.

"Katniss just one more push." Dr. Grey whispers.

"AACCKK!" I scream.

I fall back against the pillows, gasping.

Then I hear the greatest sound of all.

The first cry of my daughter.

Peeta's crying as he brings our daughter over.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Peeta whispers.

"What should we name her?" I whisper as I hold her.

"Lottie." Peeta says, a smile lighting his entire face.

"Lottie Mellark." I say, trying it out., "I like it. Where did you think of it?"

"My aunt. She was Haymitch's crush." Peeta says, stroking Lottie's downy hair.

I smile as I look at Lottie.

I love how this all turned out.

A new life.


	47. Dedications

**_I'd like to dedicate this story to RainbowLuck._**

**_Thank you so much your reviews._**

**_And also to my readers._**

**_I couldn't do this without all of you!_**

**_I will be writing a sequel._**


End file.
